


Losing Game

by RiverdaleHales



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bodyguard, Bratty Betty, Domestic, Dominant Jughead, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mafia Boss, Mild Smut, Nicknames, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pet Names, Pining, Rich Coopers, Slow Burn, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleHales/pseuds/RiverdaleHales
Summary: When mafia leader Hal Cooper finds that the life of his only daughter might be in danger, he calls on the help of a bodyguard to keep her safe. But Betty has a distinct reputation and isn’t too fond of her new safe keeper. Although, Jughead Jones has completely different plans for the mafia bosses daughter. But none of them match up to what Betty has planned for him. When money, love, and plenty of crime are all thrown together- life is bound to get messy.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 30
Kudos: 81





	1. All I Know

**_Prologue_ **

It was a nightmare. A breakout sweat, terrifying, not sleep for endless weeks- nightmare. I wish I remembered it as a dream. A fantasy that you know could never possibly be true because its memory is too fragmented and utterly impossible that it just couldn’t be true. 

The ground was cold and hard, and I felt wet. I kept gasping for air but none the less it felt like there wasn’t any to breathe. I could smell deep rust and old concrete. My chest burning, my throat dry. It was supposed to be a harmless run. Nothing illegal, well nothing _that_ illegal. An empty warehouse in the middle of bum fuck Egypt. _How had this happened?_ An inside job, it had to be- _right?_ A sniper, there was no other explanation. 

My shoulder was on fire and I vaguely remember clench and splaying my fingers just to ensure that they were still functioning. My head was pounding, and it felt like every nerve in my body was being shucked and pulled apart. I remember distant sirens and the sound my father made as blood began to pool and gargle deep in his throat. His blood covered his entire torso and had begun to blend with mine against the concrete between our bodies. My face was wet... _tears?_ No, blood, it had to be. I think my eye had a cut across it. But then a man stepped over my body, his frame casting a shadow against the sunset. I remember the sky being painted with shades of blush and lavender and thinking that if I just happened to survive- I would never be able to look at a sunset the same way again. He had dark glasses I think. My eyes were cloudy and my head felt tingly. My ears began to ring and suddenly I couldn't focus on anything else. I briefly remember a suit, black pants and jacket. A stark white dress shirt pressed against his chest and I think I remember a gray colored neck tie. But it was pinned down with a clasp. The letter _C_... maybe. The groves in the soles of his shoes now permanently stained with a mix of me and my fathers blood. The man whispered something over me. Or maybe he didn’t whisper but the pain was too unbearable for me to actually comprehend what he was telling me. 

_Eye for an eye._ I can still picture the way his lips mouthed the four words. After that, a gun went off that he pulled from the waist of his pants in a split second and pain shot through my side. I was able to stifle a gasp at the pain, but my reaction stopped at that. Everything already hurt and I knew that there was a good chance that my father was dead because I couldn’t hear the gurgling noise anymore. Tears fell from the corners of my eyes just as they began to close when I lost the battle to keep them open any longer. I knew it was bad, really bad. I knew that I was already dead. 

**_Chapter 1_ **

Hal Cooper had never been one for pleasantries. Not with anyone except his daughter anyway. She’d been only four years old when his wife and daughter, her sister and mother, were taken away from them. It’d looked like a tragic accident. It only took a matter of ten years before he’d realized that it hadn’t been an accident at all. It’d been the work of his one and only rival. Of course, Elizabeth wasn’t aware of his enemies. She could never know, not only was it too dangerous, but he didn’t want that life for her. 

Being the boss of the mafia wasn’t as good as it seemed. He tried his best to remain inconspicuous, anonymous even, but none the less with money came power and with power came illegal activity and danger. Hal Cooper was a dangerous man. He had plenty of blood on his hands, of course only figuratively because he had people for that- he had people for everything. Death threats against him and his daughter were nothing new and yet he’d always been more than one step ahead of any enemy plan. Because, well, he had people for that. 

He’d somehow managed to keep Betty out of the limelight throughout all of it. Their last name was well-known amongst Wall Street and when everyone knows that you come from money, popularity comes with the territory. Elizabeth Cooper was a spitfire. Wealthy, cheeky, rebellious, and flamboyant. A hard shell of an exterior with an attitude to match. She’d just graduated from university and at twenty-three, back home in New York for the summer, the blonde bombshell wasn’t any less vile than she’d been in high school. The snooty rich girl stereotype was almost too spot-on. At least that’s what she wanted everyone to think. 

She knew how to use a gun. Her father had made sure of that as soon as she’d been able to hold a pistol. She carried one on her, concealed, always. No, she’d never actually used it and she wasn’t aware of her father's actual job with the New York mafia, but she knew that they had money and with money came power and with power came enemies- lots of them. 

She was gorgeous, definitely not shy on the eyes. She also wasn’t a stranger to the sheets, at least that’s what she made Wall Street think. She oozed confidence. Confidence that she could only guess she collected by being raised by nannies and bodyguards. She’d quickly learned how to challenge authority. She was quick whited and smart. 

Veronica Lodge, the best friend to Betty Copper and the daughter of the second richest man in New York. She was equally as sassy but perhaps twice as confident. Veronica wasn’t afraid of anything or anyone. She took anything on like a challenge just waiting to be conquered. She prided herself in her charity work but also loved to go clubbing downtown on Saturday nights, at her father's club, nonetheless. The blonde and brunette were notorious for getting themselves into trouble. The pair was also notorious for calling on their fathers to help them out of it. 

“Argh!” Betty throws her phone onto the bed where it bounces and tumbles with a loud bang from the pillow to the hard floor. Her date had just cancelled on her, again, and she was fed up. The nerve that the boy must have to stand up New Yorks most eligible bachelorette. Sure, he was super uber hot but the more that she thought about it, he had nothing to offer her other than his looks. She was tired of dating for nothing. She was ready to get out from under her father's thumb and she wanted to be able to succeed on her own. 

Betty looked at the mirror in her bedroom, fixing her hair and then her shirt. She sighed heavily and then went on the search for her phone. It ended with her on her hands and knees, halfway underneath the bed. She picked it up, surveying it. Miraculously her lavender butterfly case had actually done its job and the cellular device sustained no damage. She searched her most recent calls and clicked on Veronica’s name. 

“Lodge Industries...” her best friend answered with a cheeky tone. 

“Seriously, V?” 

“What?” Veronica began to chuckle. “I’m just practicing for the future.” 

Veronica had this very elaborate and not so crazy dream of owning her own marketing and publishing warehouse. With the help of her father nonetheless, she was utterly determined to see it through. 

“Yeah, yeah...” Was all Betty could respond with. 

“What’s up?” 

“Well, Henry just cancelled on tonight.” 

“Good ole’ Henry McAllister.” Veronica hummed. “C’mon are you the least bit surprised?” 

“I guess not, I just- I think I actually liked him.” 

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Veronica laughed. “Betty...” 

“I’m serious V,” Betty sulked. “I’m kind of sick of being known as New York’s most _vile_ _bachelorette_ _.”_

“You aren’t serious right now, B.” Veronica mumbled. “It’s like your game, even you’ve made that clear and the tabloids are only seeing that through.” 

“Okay, well maybe I’m done playing.” Betty began to sass. “Okay?” 

“Wow okay, you’re serious.” 

“Yeah, V.” Betty nodded into the phone. “Deadly.” 

“Well let’s do something,” Veronica says happily. “And I’ll cancel on Nick, let’s have a girl's night.” 

Betty heart grew a size at her friend's compassion. Veronica was always the sweetest, she definitely had the compassionate card between the two of them. Not that Betty couldn’t be nice but growing up raised by nannies and without a mom is all that she could chalk it up to. 

“V, you don’t have too. Honestly a night at the club might be exactly what I need tonight.” 

“Okay we’re still on then!” 

Betty just giggled into the phone. Suddenly her father called out from the floor below her. He was yelling for her to come downstairs and she knew not to challenge him. 

“How about a girl's day? We could go to Zales, I still need to find a dress for the gala next month.” 

Her father called out once more and she knew that her presence was needed. 

“Hey V, I gotta call you back. My dad calling and ever since the break in at our estate in Georgia he’s been on edge, so I better go.” 

“Call me back!” 

“Just meet me at Zales in an hour.” Betty tells her. 

“Okay! Love you, B!” Veronica hung up with a smooching noise through the speaker. Betty let out a laugh and pushed herself up from her oversized bed. She chucked her phone onto her pillow and headed for the staircase. 

The latest break-in the past week at their Georgia estate had her father on edge. Betty knew that she was no doubt in for another bodyguard. Which only meant she was in for another twenty something boy that thought he had power over her when in reality she would test him, seduce him, and then get him fired once they got caught together and her father found out. The boys never bothered much since they were practically getting paid to fuck the boss's daughter. It was story that she was all too familiar with and sure it made for fun, but she was honestly getting sick of the game. 

Betty found her father in the kitchen on the phone. Much like he always was. But there was another body in their kitchen. A stranger. He wasn’t a groundskeeper or pool boy or anyone she recognized from around the house. He stood tall with both of his hand kept behind his back at the island in the middle of the kitchen. When their eyes met for the first time it was if her breath got stuck in the base of her throat. His were swirling blue and almost mean. She almost swore that his jaw clenched at the sight of her, but she wasn’t entirely sure because the man wore a mask. A black face mask that covered his mouth and nose. By the way his body stood he looked lean, muscular, and not much older than her. He had short inky black hair and as she got closer and stood across the island from him, she noticed a small scar that started above and followed through his right eyebrow. He was intimidating and she was entirely confused. 

She noticed that her father's call was coming to an end and it was time to end her confusion once and for all and find out why the hell this, from what she could tell, ridiculously hot stranger was doing in her kitchen. And if it was as she suspected, she was more than in for the challenge. 

“Elizabeth dear,” Hal said once he ended his call. Pressing a button on his Bluetooth that stuck obnoxiously out of his left ear. 

“Dad...” Betty said with a small smile. “Who's this?” 

“Betty, with the break in last week in Georgia, I’m sure it comes as no surprise that I’ve got a new guard for you. His name is-” 

“No no, dad,” Betty cuts off her father. “He seems like a big boy I’m sure he can tell me his name.” 

Except the stranger said nothing. He wouldn’t even meet Betty’s eyes, only standing in the clean silence of her kitchen. Almost afraid to look at her, let alone speak to her. But it wasn’t fear that she sensed... it was as if it were superiority, an intense dominance. 

Betty raised her eyebrows in confusion, glancing closer toward his direction in an attempt to get him to look at her. But it was no use. So, with his ignoring demeanor she could only roll her eyes at him. But this affected him in ways that she wasn’t even aware of. 

“His name his JJ.” Her dad finally said. 

“JJ?” Betty questioned with her tone. Her voice causing his stomach to clench. “Is that short for something?” Once again, the man didn’t answer, and she was growing frustrated. “Great, I get a mute this time.” 

“Elizabeth.” Hal warned his daughter with the tone of his voice. 

“What a shame...” Betty seemed to shrug. “Can I at least see the rest of his face? Is the mask really necessary?” 

“Elizabeth, I assure you the mask is necessary, for your safety and his.” Hal gestured from his daughter, toward JJ and then back. As the two stood facing each other at the kitchen island. “He and I have agreed, he is not to take the mask off under any circumstances while the two of you are together. He’ll also be on the grounds at all times. He’s staying in the guest house to the East.” Hal began to explain. “I expect you to show him respect and he is aware of my demands,” Hal eyed Betty. She knew exactly what she meant, and she knew that this would be a nice challenge. “Do you understand?” 

“C’mon,” Betty slithered around the corner of the island, meeting JJ at his side, the tips of her fingers inching close enough to touch his. As his eyes followed her movements. “Not even a little peek?” 

“Elizabeth!” Hal sounded with one last warning. 

“Yes daddy, I understand.” Betty surrendered. 

“I want him at your side, both on the grounds and off.” 

“Daddy-” 

“You will listen,” Hal muttered. “On grounds I will be a little more lenient, however off grounds he is to be with you at all times. And if I hear of any funny business, I won’t hesitate with the consequences.” 

“I understand.” 

She knew that the threat of her Aunt’s villa in Bermuda was still very much on his mind. It was a threat that she didn’t want her father to ever see through. It would practically be torture and she swore to him that after her last bodyguard escapade she would never defy him in that way ever again. As much as she knew that her father was wrapped around her finger, she also knew that his threats weren’t empty, and he had people for _everything._ Including punishing his rebellious daughter. 

“Alright.” Hal said with a satisfied smile. “Well, I have a few calls that I must tend to. JJ please see that my daughter is safe and take her wherever she needs. She is aware of the rules,” Hal’s eyes returned to his daughter. “And you are aware of the stakes.” Hal’s gaze returned to JJ. “And shall you need me you have my number as well as my assistants, don’t hesitate to call.” 

“Dad,” Betty voice piqued up. “I’m meeting with Ronnie downtown; we’re going shopping for next month's gala.” 

The Ambassador’s Ball, one of the largest galas for the year in uptown New York. It was all the rage with fancy dresses, tuxedos, fancy foods, and a lot of champagne. It usually ends it a pretty extravagant after party and her father just happens to be one of the gala’s largest investors. Veronica’s father too; which gained the girls hot tickets every year. 

“Whatever you need honey,” Hal muttered as his phone began to ring again. “You are not to step out of JJ’s sight, do you understand?” 

“Yes, dad.” Betty said with a sweet smile. 

Hal walked off after answering his Bluetooth. She watched as he walked to his study and shut himself inside. Betty slinked around her new bodyguard, eyeing him before landing with her back against the island countertop, her ankles folded at her base, and her arms crossed over her chest. She cocked her chin at him and finally his gaze turned toward her, his eyes taking her breath away once more. She tried her best to maintain a poker face, it would be a weak spot if he ever knew how he was affecting her. She wasn’t even sure what she was feeling, and she didn’t like it. 

“You do have the most gorgeous eyes.” She began to lift her hand, itching to touch his inky black curls the fell just over his forehead. “Perhaps I’ll call you Blue.” Just as she reached his hair, his hand came up fast and caught her wrist- causing her breath to audibly hitch in her throat. She swallowed hard, their eyes deadlock on each other, and suddenly she forgot how to breathe. Carefully, he lowered her hand back to their sides. Her lips were parted only slightly as their eyes remained deadlocked. 

Her new bodyguard was going to be a challenge, one that she wasn’t sure that she wanted to conquer. But this brooding man in her kitchen that hadn’t even said a single word, seemingly spoke paragraphs to her soul and the grip that he’d now relaxed against her wrist had seared her so deep that she was scared. Scared to entertain the idea of him. Not scared of him, but scared of what this would do to her, scared of what she would inevitably become... 


	2. Still I Carry

She was infuriating. She was frustrating to no avail and so  breathtakingly  beautiful that it made my gut ache.  She plopped herself up right next to me on the kitchen island. Her short cotton shorts made her legs appear much longer than they already were  as they dangled in the air next to me. A nd her flowy top set eff ortlessly on her shoulders and suddenly I caught myself wondering if her known reputation  actually  preceded her.  I’m no stranger to the stories of her  siren ways.  A part of me wonders if  it's all just an act, perhaps one for attention or maybe just her own p ersonal game that I myself vowed I would never be a pawn in- regardless of the history that  bodyguards have amongst the Cooper family. 

However, I only have one single agenda. Vengeance and justice, two key traits that I vowed would be sought out even if it killed me in the process. I was glad that Cooper was dumb enough to agree to the mask, my true identity was safe for now. I’d cut my hair and I had known that once the scar healed over it would only add to the illusion. The girl would prove a challenge, this I was already beginning to understand. She is witty, deviant, provocative- I've barely known the girl five minutes, and these are the traits that ooze out of her vanilla scented skin. I catch myself with a gaze on her throat. It’s inviting and suddenly I wonder if her skin is in fact as soft as it looks. 

I know only two things  about Elizabeth Cooper. Three, if I can stop denying how beautiful she is. She has a reputation and she just happen to be the daughter of my families most notorious enemy. The man that paid to put a bullet in my side and the man that inevitably killed my father right in front of me. 

I have a plan. A plan that I intend will start out slow because I know that I’ll only get one shot to make this right and if I fuck it up, well, I’m as good as dead. The heels of her feet are clicking and bouncing themselves off the cupboards below us, the hollow sound ricocheting in my ears. I still haven't said a word because I can’t bear to give her the satisfaction of hearing my voice. She says that she’ll call me _B_ _lue_ and in an instant I suddenly don’t want anything more. I see her lips moving and her voice is muffled in my ears, but I catch myself deep in my thoughts and I quickly learn that I haven’t at all heard what she is talking about. Her mouth looks inviting, her eyes the most vibrant green against her long eyelashes that clash gorgeously with the most beautiful blonde hair I’ve ever seen. The ache that I feel deep in my groin is rearing a head and suddenly it all makes sense. I better figure my shit out, and fast. Because I’m about to be doomed by the monster that calls herself the most eligible bachelorette in New York. 

“Meet me and the driver out front in ten minutes.” I catch her voice after she rolls her eyes and suddenly my palm is twitching. “Since my father demands that I have a  babysitter , you can do just that and sit in the foyer while I change .” 

She jumps down from the counter, her feet land on the hard floor so softly and I  have to fight the mad urge her to push her back against it by her hips and make my own plans.  Suddenly I ’m determined to make her understand that she will not speak to me like  this, but it will have to come with time. It’s too soon , we need time, I need time. I can’t blow this,  there's too much riding on it , too many people are depending on me.  My own selfish agenda can’t get in the way, not now, not ever.  So, I decide to play it her way. 

“Yes,” I say and watched her head turn in an instant toward the sound of my voice. “Miss Cooper, I’ll be in the foyer.”

“ So, he does speak?” 

I thought I could see her blush, not avoiding the way my voice seemed to have affected her.  I  protrude my tongue into the pocket of my right cheek and stick both of my hands into my pockets. I start the stride to the foyer and decide the throw all caution to the wind as I wink at her . 

“Show me your face...” I hear her speak behind  me; her voice is intoxicating . 

“Not a chance princess.” 

**_ Betty’s POV _ **

As Veronica and I shuffle through the racks at Zale’s, I catch myself glancing in the direction of my new bodyguard. I am glad that he knows not to hover. He is quiet, mysterious, and a certain amount of curiosity has me wondering if he has ever done this before. I wonder who he is and where he comes from and if I will ever know the answers to any of my own questions. 

“New bodyguard I see...” Veronica beg i n s to mutter, her eyebrow’s raising in JJ’s direction. 

“Ugh, yeah...” I catch myself rolling my eyes. J J is leaning against a far wall. His eyes on Veronica and I and yet he  will not look directly at me. I catch him surveying the room .  “I told you I was in for it, my dad is serious this time too .” 

“What’s his name?  Don’t you want to introduce me?” 

“No.” I tell her, picking out a sparkly navy colored gown and looking it up and down. “I didn’t even want to introduce myself.” I give her a short smile.  “His name, is JJ-  _ I guess _ ...” 

“You guess?” Veronica laughs. “And what’s with the mask?”

  
“Don’t ask.” I shake my head. “My dad insists on it.” My stance relaxes and I lean against the rack in front of me. “Some weird security thing.” 

“So...” Veronica start s . “What’s this one like? The last one barely  made it a week before you made it into his bed and only a month before your dad got his hands on him.” She end s in a laugh.  “You  can't lie though, he’s pretty hot.”

I scoff at her just as Jenny, the saleswomen  comes to take our next round of gowns to the dressing rooms.

“Thank you, Jenny.” I mutter. “V, you  can't even see his face, h ow could you possibly know that.” 

“I don’t need to see that man's mouth a jaw to know that it most likely matches the rest of his body.” She mumbles out quietly.  “And that suit...”

“Veronica!” I nearly gasp. We begin to laugh but then her breath stifles in the base of her throat causing me to glance up toward her direction. Her eyes are on JJ,  he’s opening the door of the store for a  woman and his arm is raised up just enough to see the handgun poking out of his waistband.

"He has a gun."  She gasps. 

Of course, I already know this. We were side by side in silence in the back seat of my driver's car when I spotted it for the first time. Veronica doesn’t know that I carry a gun as well and I’m sure she’d nearly die if she ever found out. Veronica knows that my father is a powerful man, as her father is as well. In business they are sharks, however I’ve always had a feeling that my father is deeper into the whole  circuit then  either of us  actually know about. 

“I’m going to go try on.” I mutter to her. 

“So, we’re just not going to talk about the fact that he has a gun in his pants.” Veronica begins to follow me to the dressing room.  Dirty comments begin to swirl my mind and I nearly groan  in an attempt to get rid of them. I d on ’t doubt Veronica, he probably was just as hot under the mask, but I c an ’t let myself go there. I promised my father I  wouldn’t, and Bermuda  isn ’t something that I really want to see in my future. 

I’m trying on my second gown when I spot him.  Not that I’m interested in the dress at all. It’s lilac and strapless, it washes me out terribly and would no doubt be a pain in the ass to pull up all night light.  Suddenly I’m over trying on all together.  There’s another man talking to JJ. He has long shaggy hair but it’s still dark like JJ’s. He’s tall and lean and  he’s wearing dark colored jeans and a flannel over some random band t-shirt. I catch myself surveying them in secret through a crack in the curtain of my fitting room.  JJ looks, angry? I notice that his brow is furrowed, and he has a hand placed on the man’s arm as if to usher him away from any watching eyes. It’s suspicious, even I can tell that . 

**_ JJ’s POV _ **

“What the hell are you doing here!?” I speak in a hushed and hurried tone. 

“Chill out Jug, I spotted you in the store window. Shopping I see.” 

“Pea, you’re  gonna blow my cover. You can’t be here.” H e shrugs my hand off his arm and I glance around for any sign of my infamous blonde or her friend. 

“Where’s the girl? I’ve only ever seen pictures I’d love to meet her.” 

“Sweet Pea, no.” my tone laced with frustration. “I swear to God.” 

“Chill out before you pop a blood  vessel .” He nearly laughs in my  face. "And what the hell is  with the mask?” 

“Are you fucking kidding!?” I didn’t even know  so much anger could be  spik ed through the whisper of my voice. “ They can’t find out who I am. Cooper wouldn’t hesitate to kill me on the spot if  he did.” 

“And Betty?” H e mumbles after a few seconds.

“What about Betty?” 

“Don’t even lie, you are dying to get that one in the sack.”

“Pea,” My voice is a warning. “Don’t even fuck with me right now.” Suddenly my finger is pointed in his face. “We both know why I’m  doing this job, and it is not to fuck  Cooper's daughter. I can promise you that.” 

“You can’t lie  though; it’d be a nice plus.” The smug smile on his face is enraging.  My blood begins to  boil, and I  have to splay my fingers to keep myself from punching the look right  off his face. 

“ You’ve  gotta get the hell out of here before-” 

“Who’s this?” Her voice is intruding my ears\- it's unmistakable. Suddenly she right next to me and it’s overwhelming. She looks amazing, I’d thought it when she’d met me in the foyer right before we met her driver at the front entrance. The Cooper house is stupidly big, and I’m lucky I am smart otherwise I’m sure I’d get lost. Style seeps from her skin down to the boots on her feet. She is wearing an elegant gold bralette with intricate rose detailing. It is no doubt very expensive and fits her like a glove. Her chest is practically inviting me in. She has a light, nearly see through, polyester button down over the top of it. It has a deep plunge, her skin tan underneath. A half-moon and star necklace around her throat makes me want to pull her in. I catch myself memorizing every inch of what she’s wearing and suddenly I hate myself for it. She has a long light brown over coat to keep her warm against the cold, I wish she’d wrap it around herself\- leave the memory only to me and not every passing man on the street. 

“You must be Betty...” Sweet Pea smiles at her and she smiles back, my gut clenching along with my jaw under my mask. 

“I wish I could say that I know who you are...” I notice he r tone- her body language, she’s uncomfortable by no knowing who Sweet Pea is. She moves closer to my side and I revel in it, an  unconscious part of her wants my protection.

“This is a friend...”

“Does your friend have a name, Blue?” Betty begins to patronize me. 

“Sweet Pea...” He speaks for himself and I think he wants to stick out his  hand, but he knows she won’t accept. I watch as she glances back in the direction of the fitting rooms for her missing friend.  Pea mouths her new known use of my claimed pet name,  _ Blue _ , into the silent air. I shrug at him, a knowing sign for him to drop the hot topic that I know he’s just itching  to talk about. 

“And who are you?” Sweet Pea begins to speak. Veronica is suddenly at our sides, her face flushed with flattery. 

“Veronica Lodge.” She smiles extending her hand to him. “You’re friends with JJ?” 

“Known each other since we were kids... me and  _ JJ _ . ” Sweet Pea tells her. I’m tense, he’s two sentences away from blowing my cover. He hasn’t been  vetted; this wasn’t part of the plan. My past li fe and secrets are supposed to be buried . Are supposed to stay buried, at least for now.  The way he pronounces my alias is a tell all. He’s irking me purposely; I  have to get myself out of here.  I need to get Betty out of here.

“Are you a bodyguard as well?” Veronica asks my friend. 

I watch as Pea tries to cover up a snicker. He rocks back on his heels , his tongue clicking in his cheek.  He looks at me, our eyes lock and he  knows that mine hold warning. He needs to tread easy or I-

“I can’t say that I am ...” He tells her. “I work in auto sales.” 

It’s his go to, his demeanor allows him to believable and he certainly looks the part. We’re all trained, vetted as children, under no circumstance are we ever to give up our true  identities \- it's too dangerous. 

“Auto sales?” Betty suddenly speaks up. “In New York? That must be difficult.” 

His poker face only  shifts slightly and I can tell that Pea is rattled.  No one ever questions us, no one is normally smart enough to question us. 

“Betty...” Veronica gasps in a hushed whisper . “Sorry about her.” 

“Hey, no worries. She has a point. In my defense, I never said I was good at it.”

We all laugh, even Betty, and it’s one of the sweetest sounds I’ve ever heard.  _ What the hell is wrong with me? _

“I tell you what...” Veronica mutters. “Betty and I have a date to go clubbing later . JJ will obviously be joining her, bodyguard and all. Why don’t you join us Sweet  Pea? ” 

_ Oh no.  _

“ Well, I-” Sweet Pea was flattered, that much wasn’t a secret. “I’d like that.” 

“Well why don’t I give you my number and I’ll send you the details...” 

He’s smitten. We’ve known each other our whole lives, I practically know him as much as I know myself. He’s a risk I di dn’t know I would have to deal with and easily I could be in a lot of trouble.  I watch as Betty rolls her eyes, and her friend Veronica does too. Veronica takes it as a needed hint and uses it as an opportunity  to pull Sweet Pea away for a moment. 

I’m a nervous wreck. But I also know that Sweet Pea wouldn’t dare blow my cover. He knows how important this mission is to me, I’m risking too much and we both have too much to los e if this goes south. I know that  I can trust  him, and he can have whatever fun he wants with Veronica. That’s his own risk and it’s one that I can’t be involved with. 

“Can we go?” Betty looks at me and suddenly I feel guilty. She’s annoyed with her friend as I am with mine. 

“Happily.” I mutter and she leads us out to her driver. I  have to nearly jump in front her, opening her doors and ensuring safety as we exit the elaborate store. She’s  taken a back; I can tell by the expression on her face.  I open her car door, taking her hand to help her in. Her skin is soft, her fingers against my palm.  I can tell that she feels it too. There’s an invisible draw between us, although neither of us are willing to admit to anything. 

“Did you find a gown?” 

“No.” Her eyes remain with her gaze out the window. 

“ So, we’re going clubbing?” I risk the chance of her getting snappy with me. 

“ Well, that depends...” 

“On what exactly?” The driver climbs in, his door slamming in my ears. He revs the  engine and we begin to drive off. 

“Are you going to take off that mask and show me your face?” She tries me once more. 

I can’t contain the smile that breaks out as I pocket my tongue into my cheek. It makes it even sweeter that I know she can’t see me doing it.

“Not a chance princess...” 


	3. I Got Addicted

When we arrive back at the Cooper’s, Betty is quick to exit the car she starts to climb the stairs and I know that she’s headed to her room. Her attempts to avoid me aren’t a secret. 

“Miss Cooper...” 

“Betty please!” Her voice is exasperated, frustrated. 

“I’m sorry?” I question, confused. 

“Miss Cooper, it’s- it’s too formal...” She’s gesturing with her hands. “Call me Betty...” she sighs heavily. “Please.” 

“I’m sorry... Betty.” She gives me a small smile. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m headed to my guest house for a shower. Let me know when you're ready to head to the club and we’ll go.” 

“But my father...” 

“Let me make this clear...” I begin. “Under no circumstances will I ever enter your bedroom, that is unless I’m invited in.” I add just for her remark. “Your father asked that I be with you on the grounds. However, I have guards posted at each entrance of the house. I will be on the grounds and no one under any circumstance will be getting into this house without my clearance.” 

The look of shock on her face doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“Does... Does my father know about this?” 

“Your father has placed responsibility on me to keep you safe. He will be away quite a bit over the next couple months and frankly I am doing what I see best to do what he’s hired me to do.” 

Her gaze remains on me at the bottom of the staircase. 

“I know about your previous _relationships_ with your past bodyguards... This will require communication Betty and trust... both from me and you. You have to trust that I’ll keep you safe and I need you to tell me when you don’t feel safe. Do you understand?” 

“Yes... sir.” 

“No, none of that.” I tell her. “You can call me JJ or... _Blue_.” I mutter smugly. 

I watch as the blush rises in her cheeks and I wonder if it follows through to the rest of her skin. I have to shake myself, adjusting my feet against the floor, to get the thought out of my head. 

“I take my job seriously, however, I am not your babysitter- although you may disagree. My presence is strictly to keep you safe, and you must understand that. You are an adult, as am I. You are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. Don’t get me wrong, your father’s rules are not void _Elizabeth_...” 

Her brow furrows, I know she doesn’t appreciate me using her full name. 

“You do not leave these grounds without me. You tell me where we are going and if I suspect danger in any way you are not to question me or my actions. I call the shots; I sense that this isn’t going to be easy for you Betty. Giving up control never is.” 

“You sound like you speak from experience...” 

“Am I clear, Betty?” I ask her, I’m done with her games. I know that she has an agenda as well, but the bottom line is that I’m here to do a job. An inside one sure, but that doesn’t mean that Betty has to get hurt it the process. Protecting her has suddenly become all too real for me. I watch her as she seems to take a sharp exhale. 

“I understand.” 

Betty closes the door to her room and her body sinks against the frame. She exhales sharply, a hand coming to her forehead. _What the hell was that?_ Her new bodyguard isn’t like anyone she’s ever experienced before. Fear seems to be his game and her usually tricks are going to be void on him. He is serious and he seemingly holds some sort of control over her. His dominance isn’t a secret and as much as she thinks she should be nervous, scared of him, he only intrigues her. She collapses back onto her door in a heavy sigh. She can’t think of anything except letting him have his way. 

It is true, there had been a break in at her family's estate in Georgia and a previous hit out on her three months ago. A hit she only knew about because she had snuck into her father's study. Truth is, she knew more about her father’s mafia ties then anyone actually suspected. Maybe JJ could be a benefit. She needs protection, maybe she should let him do his job. Maybe she should accept his help, no matter how aggravating she was sure it would be. She doesn’t like being told what to do, she doesn’t like not having control. She’d grown up as a forced only child. Raised by nannies and in the background of her father’s life. She still doesn’t know what she was going to do, but maybe accepting JJ’s help wouldn't be a bad thing. 

Her phone vibrates in her small handbag and she has to fish it out. It’s a text from Veronica telling her that she cancelled on Nick and that she was bound to get Sweet Pea in the sheets. The girl is relentless, but Betty knows better than to challenge her. When Veronica Lodge has her sights set on something, she does whatever it takes to get what she wants. Betty strips herself of her overcoat, suddenly overheating. She catches herself in the mirror and although her shopping trip had been a major bust, she knows that she looks phenomenal. She’d caught JJ’s gaze linger on her chest more than a couple times throughout the day and she savored it. Her custom-made Saint Laurent bralette never failed her. It was gorgeous, as it should be for how much it had cost her. Her gaze remains on the mirror as she runs the tips of her fingers over the double straps of her top. She was trying to decide on what exactly to wear out. She unbuttons her jeans, pushing them to the floor and stepping out of them. 

Betty walks clad legged into her oversized closet off of her bedroom. She unbuttons her shirt, leaving her in only her bralette and panties. She knew that she had a beautiful body but sometimes she wondered if it was all too cliché. Sometimes her hip bones protruded too much and then other days the shadow of her stomach had her starting the new big juice cleanse. She knew that she suffered from insecurities much like every other woman in the world. But, as she’d been told in the past, her last name didn’t allow her to show her insecurities. Insecurities were weakness, weakness that could easily be played on and put her in danger. She never felt like she lived in fear, but the reality was that she very much did. She was just very good at hiding it as well. 

Betty grabs her phone, still standing nearly naked in her closet. She searches for Veronica’s contact, clicking on it she puts her phone on speaker mode. 

“Hey babe...” 

“What are you wearing tonight?” Betty asks beginning to shuffle through her racks. 

“So were just not going to talk about JJ’s super-hot friend...” Veronica mutters. 

Betty doesn’t say anything, but a snicker leaves her lips. 

“Oh,” Veronica’s attitude seeps through the speaker. “I forget, your type specializes in bodyguards.” 

“V,-” 

“No, no.” Veronica lingers. “So, what’s your plan with this one...” 

“I don’t know Ronnie. This one just seems different, maybe I should let him do his job.” Betty ends with a shrug. 

“Who are you? Is this the new Betty Cooper?” Veronica says playfully. 

“Maybe it is...” Betty tone trails like she’s caught in her own mental cogwheel. 

“Wear the satin pink mini slip, you’ll look hot.” 

“Thanks, V...” Betty softly smiles. 

“Meet at _Grunge_ , 10 o’clock, and we’ll dance the night away babe. With your new bodyguard and all, show him what he’s in for.” Veronica mutters playfully. 

“Oh God, I’m gonna need shots...” Betty cringes internally. 

“Deal!” Veronica nearly yells. They begin to laugh, and Betty pulls the pink mini out from her closet. “Alright B, I need to get ready. I got a hot date tonight.” 

Betty shakes her head at her best friend, posing with the dress in her full body mirror. Veronica was right, with her current tan and the sun kissed honey-blonde of her hair- the pink mini is going to be a showstopper. 

“Bye V, I’ll see you later...” Betty hangs up with a hanging laugh. 

She decides that a hot shower might be just what she needs. She can’t seem to think about anything other than her new bodyguard. The thought of him seeing her in this dress is enough to make her body ache. She wasn’t sure what she was doing so she decided not to do anything. Let the chips fall where they may because at this point, she’ll be lucky if JJ even looks in her direction. He seems void to her charms and he’s made it clear that he is not here for her games. One thing is for sure however, she will get him to take off that damn mask she just needs to figure out how. 

Jughead makes his way across the grounds to his East end villa. Hal Cooper has been very generous. He not only is paying Jughead for his services but he’s allowing him to stay on the grounds. Far enough away from Betty that she won’t be a temptation, which is its own blessing, but also away from the main house in order to keep his own peace. Once he’s inside he has to shake himself. He’d hardly spent four hours with his new so-called _princess,_ and he has to shake himself to gain back some of his lost wits. He removes his mask. Jughead unloads his gun, pulling it from his waistband before setting it on the table by the door. He pulls off his suit jacket and tosses it to the bed, He begins to unbutton his shirt, pulling it from the grip of his belt. He strolls into the on-suite bathroom and turns on the oversized shower. It has multiple shower heads, an Egyptian tile floor, and he has no doubt that the water pressure will be amazing. 

He unbuckles his pants and has to grit his teeth. He curses audibly. His words directly at the blonde bombshell that he told himself not to let affect him, however he's failed miserably and is now going to have to rub one out in her father's guest house shower because he can’t seem to control himself. She’s lucky that he hasn’t pushed her up against a wall and ravished her mouth, or better yet used his own lips to shut her up when she tries to sass him. He curses again. His thoughts causing his once semi-erect member to come forward at full charge. He aches for her... something that can’t happen. He’s in deep shit and he needs to figure his shit out. His hand slaps against the hard shower wall, water splashing back him with the contact. He rests his forehead against the tile, it’s cold and his hair is falling into his eyes. He can’t help the strange possession that he feels for her. He needs to protect her. This wasn’t the plan, find Cooper’s weak spot, establish an alliance- these things were part of the plan. Betty was strictly collateral; at the end of the day, it didn’t matter what happened to his precious daughter. He’d taken on leadership so young. He’s only twenty-seven and yet no one on the crew seemed to bat an eye when he’d willing taken over for his father. They’d thought up a revenge plot it just a matter of months, Jughead remembered thinking that it had all happened too soon and yet there was no stopping it. All that mattered was that Hal Cooper paid. All that mattered was that Cooper hurt, hurt like Jughead’s father had, hurt like Jughead _did._.. every day. 

**_That Night..._ **

Betty descended the steps off the front entrance of the large Cooper house. Her hair was stick straight, her heels were maybe a little too tall, and the pink silk slip dress fit her like a glove. She watched JJ’s eyes as they surveyed her from top to bottom. It didn’t go unnoticed by her and Betty reveled in it. Her stomach bubbled and fluttered up into her throat. JJ looked amazing. He’d changed from his full piece suit and tie into a nice pair of dark wash jeans and black cotton shirt. His arms were toned, his biceps were toned and delicious looking. She swore that she could see his jaw clench underneath his face mask. 

JJ lifts his hand to help her from the last few steps. 

“Thank you.” She gives him a small smile. 

“Shall we go?” His voice coaxed over her. 

Betty took an easy breath hoping to put her anxiety at ease. An evening out would be fun. It’s what she needed. She kept telling herself that, in hopes that eventually she would believe it. But with JJ at her side all night, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to relax. 

Henry McCallister wasn’t someone that she ever saw herself getting attached too and yet his companionship is all that she wanted in the moment. She played it off as if the poor boy didn’t matter. But she couldn’t stop herself from thinking that if she had Henry, her mind would be free from her thoughts of JJ. He came from an almost equally wealthy and powerful family; he understood the territory. Perhaps that’s why she shared a draw to him. But nonetheless, he was gone, and Betty went on pretending as if he never mattered to her at all. It was too easy to get caught up in the meaningless and imaginary universe that she had created for herself. It was one that didn’t include her new bodyguard. But an evening with JJ by her side might not be a bad thing. She needed her friends and a night to forget the sinful images that she caught herself creating in her head. 

Veronica nearly tackles them as the reach the entrance of the club. Sweet Pea is already at her side. His hand placement on Veronica’s lower back doesn’t go unnoticed by neither her or JJ and Betty catches him as he rolls his eyes. Betty hugs her best friend. Veronica looks amazing, dressed in a black jumpsuit. The deep V draws too much attention to the tan skin of her chest and upper belly. Her dark hair is billowing down around her shoulders, large hoop earrings hanging from her lobes. 

“You look amazing.” Veronica whispers into Betty’s ear as she hugs her friend. 

“Thanks to you.” 

“Let’s go inside, I need a drink!” Sweet Pea’s arm rejoins Veronica’s side. Betty looks backward searching for JJ. He’s right there, quiet and aware. His eyes find hers and after a moment he nods to her, a small smile coming across her face as she bites her inner lip. 

The guard is quick to let them in. He’s bald, big, in his muscle tee. His face is painted with a mean mug and when his chin tips toward JJ- it doesn’t go unnoticed by Betty. She’s too busy surveying the exchanged between the door guard and her bodyguard that when the foot traffic in front of them comes to a halt in a body pile up. It causes Betty to fall backwards, right into JJ. He’s quick to catch her, his hands envelope her small body- steadying her and placing her back on her feet. Her breath hitches in her throat, her skin in an instant inferno under JJ’s touch. 

“I gotcha...” JJ’s voice coaxes her ears. “Are you okay?” 

“I- I... Yes, thank you... Blue.” Betty curses inwardly at how breathless she sounds. JJ has to grit his teeth as her breath feathers over his face. When she regains most of her wits, they begin the walk again, but JJ’s hand doesn’t leave the small of her back. And when his thumb begins to skim and stroke at the material of her dress when they reach the table, Betty has to step out of his grasp. She clears her throat, very much in need of a drink. 

Veronica seems to be reading her mind because in the exact moment she’s at the table, two drinks in hand, Sweet Pea with shots for the three of them. Betty downs it willingly, she knew in an instant that it was tequila and if she continued with those, she’d be gone to the wind in a matter of a couple of hours. She nearly gags, wincing before chasing it down with her vodka and cranberry cocktail. JJ is beside her, his hands paired behind his back, his eyes surveying the room. 

“Do you know him?” Her chin inches upward toward the entrance of the club. JJ leans down to hear her better. Betty takes a steadying breath. 

“The guard?” His voice muffled by the mask and loud atmosphere that surrounded them. Betty’s eyes are wide, doe like, beautifully green and intriguing. He watches as she nods to him. “No.” 

His tone clips in her ear, frustration thick in his tone. She’s too smart, too observant. 

“But you-” 

“It was a simple guard to guard greeting, an acknowledgment. That’s all.” 

Betty returns to her conversation with Veronica, seeming to accept his explanation. He knows that he needs to be more careful. Pierre, the guard controlling the door was very much someone he knew. One of his men, hired on by the club owner himself and Veronica’s father, Hiram Lodge. 

“Let’s go dance!” Veronica calls out. She grabs Betty by an arm and begins to pull her towards the open dance floor. It’s dark, there’s strobing lights, and the air is loud- pounding in their ears. JJ is quick to grab her arm by the elbow, bring his face in close to her ear so she can hear him over the music. 

“I’m coming with you...” 

“JJ...” Her voice heads warning, her head snapping in his direction. 

“It’s not up for discussion...” JJ tells her. His tone is clipped and frankly he doesn’t care if he angers her. They are in a dark club with plenty of unfamiliar faces. Lodge’s club or not, there’s a target on Betty’s back. “Let’s go.” 

His grasp remains on her arm, leading her toward the floor. Following Veronica and Sweet Pea, their quick to end up in each other's arms. 

“You’re going to look ridiculous if you aren’t going to dance.” Betty chimes at him. 

“Well then I guess I’ll look ridiculous...” JJ shrugs his shoulders. He catches Betty as she rolls her at him. It makes his palm twitch, and he has to grit his teeth in order to prevent himself from doing anything stupid. Sweet Pea walks over with more shots for the three of them, JJ hadn’t even realized that his friend has gone to the bar. She downs the shot with a wince on her face, her dress hiking up more as she throws her head back. 

**_JJ’s POV_ **

Her skin is intoxicating, glistening against the dim strobe lights. The music is loud in my ears and so strong that I can feel the beat deep within my bones. Betty is dancing so tantalizing close, not quite touching me but close enough to make it easy to imagine that she were. Veronica and dancing on Sweet Pea with just a hint of raunch and suddenly I’m so insanely jealous. Betty dress is about an inch too high up her thigh; too close to be comfortable with and I feel this constant need to pull her out of the club and take her back home. I’m watching her, no doubt that the way I’m standing with my feet flat on the floor makes me look like the biggest sore thumb in the room. I’m so drawn up in my own thoughts that I barely notice when Veronica leans over to whisper something into Betty’s ear. You would’ve thought she’d seen a ghost by the expression that etched across her face in the moment. My blonde looks from side to side, sort of... _panicked?_ I reach out for her on instinct, my touch causing her to still and glance deep into my eyes. 

“Betty, what is it?” I find myself having to yell. 

“My- my ex is here...” 

Veronica is chatting into Sweet Pea’s ear and Betty’s look of panic doesn’t change. She’s looking around the room, her dancing slowing. She moves closer to me, her arm brushing against my chest. I can’t figure her out, but I almost swear that she looks... scared? 

Suddenly Veronica grabs her by the elbow and drags her away from me toward the bathrooms just off the dance floor. I decide to let her have her space with her friend, thinking to myself that she probably needs it based on that reaction. Sweet Pea is next to me at the edge of the club floor after a moment, handing me a drink. 

“Do you know what the was that all about?” I pull off one side of my mask with a finger, bring the glass of whiskey up to my lips and downing the contents in one gulp. 

“See that guy over there,” Sweet Pea mutters after a heavy sigh. I hand his back the empty glass and loop my mask back up over my ear. He gestures with his chin towards the entrance of the club. There’s a group of guys engrossed in conversation. “That red headed one is one of Betty’s ex-boyfriends. Veronica told me that it didn’t end well.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know, I guess he’s super controlling. Veronica said and I quote, he’s a douchebag and a toxic asshole.” 

“Nice choice of words.” I simper with a short laugh. “Well should I follow her?” 

“No, no...” Pea shoves my arm. “Let her have this one.” 

Betty and Veronica come out of the bathroom and Betty makes a b-line straight for me. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” 

“What?” Betty looks at me confused. “Oh yeah, c’mon.” Betty grabs my elbow; her hand is freezing against my skin. 

“Where are we going?” 

“You’re going to dance with me...” 

“Betty I-” 

“I need your help, okay? That’s what you’re here for isn’t it- to help me...” 

“To make your ex jealous?” 

“I-” She takes a breath. “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend...” 

“What’s his name?” I ask her. 

“What?” 

“What’s his name?” I ask her again, my voice sterner. 

“Archie...” She tells me as I take a step closer toward her. “Archie Andrews.” 

Oh. I heard stories about this Andrews character. And if what I’d heard was true, she had every right to use me for my protection. 

“He hurt you...” 

“He-, I-” She was at a loss for words, she brought one of her hands up to wrap around her neck, her anxiety beginning to cripple her. 

“He laid his hands on you.” 

“JJ I-” 

“Do you want to go?” I ask her, my voice quiet as I lean closer to her ear. 

“No, no...” She shakes her head. Veronica is next to her in a moment and together they take another shot. 

“You should pace yourself.” 

“Lose the mask.” Betty tells me, looking me dead in the eyes. It’s apparent that liquid courage is very much coursing through her veins. 

“Not a chance... Let’s go.” I reach out for her arm. Big mistake. 

“Fine.” She pulls her arm out of my grasp with power. Anger etches through her brow and suddenly I have a feeling that whatever happens next, it can’t be good. 

Next thing I know she’s grabbing my arm and dragging me into the center of the dance floor. I have to stumble after her knowing full and well that the tequila coursing through her veins is to blame for her sudden need to take charge. 

“What are we doing?” I whisper close to her face. 

“You’re going to dance with me...” 

“Oh no, no-” I mutter. “I’m not some pawn to make your ex jealous.” 

“No, but you are here to protect me, right?” She tests me. “So, protect me...” 

Her voice is slow and sexy and so enticing in my ears. I can’t resist her but all I know is that I can’t allow this Archie character to get his hands on her. She’s right, I’m here to protect her- not coddle her. 

“If you aren’t going to take off your mask,” She steps closer to me, our chest practically brushing against one another. “Put your face in my neck... he can’t know that you’re my bodyguard.” 

“Betty I-” 

“JJ please...” 

Her hand comes up to my neck, pulling me in. Her hips begin to move and instinctually one of my hands wraps around her hip. I can hear her exhale sharply and I revel in it. I hold her close, fighting the mad urge to slip down my face mask and kiss her neck. I can sense her pulse; it’s beating so fast. Her skin is flushed, even with the dark lights I can feel the heat radiating from it and I catch myself wondering if it follows her body all the way down. She’s nearly impossible to resist, my palm is twitching- my teeth grit so hard that it hurts. I can’t deny the need so I slip my hand just under the seam of her dress that sits high on her thigh. I use my fingertips to yank it down, although it doesn’t budge much. I hear Betty as she gasps and then I almost swear that if I could see her face there would be a smirk etched across it from the way that her skin tightens against my face. She’s irresistible and what’s worse is she knows it. We rock, our movements in sync, for a few more beats of the song that I didn’t even know was playing around us. She pulls back, a heavy sigh leaving her lips as she does. My hand doesn’t leave her hip even as Veronica hands her another shot. I don’t know how she does it without falling over or better yet blowing chunks. 

“Are you ready to go?” I ask her, my tone edged with frustration. 

“What? No, I just started having fun.” A man behind her causes her to stumble forward, she stops herself by falling into my chest. 

“I think you’ve had enough... I’m taking you home.” 

“JJ-” 

“Well, well, well...” A voice suddenly intrudes my ears. “Look who it is.” 

“Archie,” Betty mutters, her voice breathless, nervous. 

She slinks closer into my side; my hand goes to her back, calming her. I’m learning her signs, scarily fast. 

“Who’s this? And what the hell is with the mask?” Archie mumbles, asshole clear in his tone. He has bright red hair I catch myself wondering if his childhood nickname ever resembled that of a _carrot top_. His physique screams douchebag, although I guess mine does too. I catch myself glancing to his knuckles, which he makes easy as he swipes one sloppily across his mouth. You can tell a lot about a man by his hands. I notice that his are littered with what look like multicolored bruises. Simply acknowledging my thoughts, my assumptions are correct. He still lays his hands on women and it takes everything in me not to pummel him to pulp right here in the club. 

“Ahh... New bodyguard I see.” Archie bellowed arrogantly. “So, have you gotten this one in the sheets yet Betty, or should I tell him what your worth in bed.” 

I take a step forward, but Betty uses her hand on my chest to clench her fingers on my shirt, stilling me. 

“I suggest you walk away now... before this gets ugly.” I mutter in warning. I know that it’ll only take one signal and Pierre will have this _boy_ on his ass out in the street before I can even wrap my arms around Betty and get her to the car. 

“A little bit close for a bodyguard don’t you think?” Archie spits as I try to take another step, be chest to chest with Mr. Tough Guy. 

“JJ, no-” Betty whispers. 

“Ahh, Sir JJ... So he has a name.” 

I clench my teeth, grunting inaudibly. I glance down at Betty, still pressed against my side. Her eyes are glazzy, half drowsy from the alcohol I’m sure, but the other half I sense as fear. She’s scared, using me to ground her. 

“Walk away bud...” I tell him, bemused. “Before I have the guards throw your ass out. Or better yet, I throw your ass out myself.” 

Pierre is waiting, able to sense the tension on the floor. I catch him in my periphral vision, my arm holding stronger against Betty. 

“Really big guy?” He glowers. “My father-” 

I rise my right hand into the air, ushering to Pierre with my fingers. I watch as the look on Archie’s face shifts. He’s retreating, I can tell by his body launguage. He shuffles and adjusts his feet against the floor, he clears his throat- cocking his head to the side with his tongue protruding out his cheek. I don't care if it blows Pierre's cover with Betty, as long as it keeps her safe.

Pierre is next to my side and Archie seems to take the hint. He steps backward without another word. Whatever posse he has surrounding him seem to follow him away and I sigh a deep breath, glancing down at Betty who is still glued to my side. 

“Are you alright?” I mutter quietly. 

“I-” She starts, I watch as the color begins to fade from her skin. “I’m starting not to feel well.” 

“Alright, let’s go. Let’s get you home.” 

I whisk her away from the developed crowd. As we make it outside the entrance of the club, I’m worried that she might blow chunks all over her shoes. Her face has gone green and I sense it coming. I walk us over to the side of the brick building, I can tell that she is out of it. It’s as if I can sense her stomach heave, she leans over in an instant and vomit speckles the concrete- her stomach no longer able to tolerate the alcohol that has been swirling within. I’m sure a mix of her nerves from seeing Archie didn’t help matters at all. She lunges over her knees as my hands catch her hair, holding it away from her face. I let her finish, knowing she feels fully mortified. I wait and eventually she rises. Her face though, does not look any less pale. I remember that I have a hankerchief in my jean pocket. I take a moment to fish it out before I had it to her. 

She can’t bring herself to look at me as she wipes at her lips. But I can read her face, it’s laced with her own embarrassment and disgust. I watch as she seems to roll her eyes. It's as if she wishes to say, _of course he has one of these._ I have to clench my fingers into a fist to prevent my palm from inevitably twitching. 

“I’m sorry,” She mutters into the chilling air after a few moments. Her breath fogging between our faces. 

“What are you sorry for, Betty?” 

“Archie, being sick, mainly. Do you want a list?” She tells me with a scoffed laugh. 

“Do you think I haven’t been here before? Let’s get home.” 

“Oh Jesus, my dad.” She sighs as her hand meets her forehead with a heavy thud. 

“You father will be in Mexico until the middle of next week, no need to worry.” 

I watch as she stumbles, her hands reaching out for my arms. He face is still pale, her head still tingling and buzzing- I'm almost sure of it. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I- I feel... faint.” She stumbles over her words.

"What?" I manage to mumble. I reach out and scoop her up. I hold her tight against me and I watch as her head begins to droop and her frame quickly becomes dead weight. 

“Fuck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, hi... I have no idea how long this story will actually be and I have such an amazing storyboard planned out for it but unfortunately I have hardly any free time anymore. For those that don't know, I am a nurse. With a worldwide pandemic outside, it definitely hasn't been easy. Burn out is very real and as much as I want to write and use a creative outlet to resolve my stress, my days off (which aren't many right now) are spent sleeping and maintaining a house. I also work overnights which comes with a whole different list of challenges. I am determined to write this masterpiece both for you guys and myself. I appreciate everyone that has reached out with support and I hope that you continue to support me and enjoy the little worlds that I am able to create just as much as I do. With all that, I have no idea when the next chapter of this will be up. It's about halfway finished right now and I told myself that I wouldn't even post this first chapter until I had at least four chapters written in order to prevent long gaps between updates may be. So for that I apologize but I do truly hope that you come back! Thank you so much for everything, see you soon...


End file.
